Witness a Turbulant Affair
by magaly05
Summary: From what I have been told, it all began when Higurashi Kagome was around seven years old. The Takahashi family started attending her shine, and that is where all of the insanity began.Inu/Kags rating may change in the near future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**A/N: Ok, So if you have read some of my other stories you will notice that this story is eerily similar to Turbulent Affair, that's because it is basically the same story. But you may also have noticed that TB was discontinued, that's because I did not like the way that the other version was going, and to be truthful it is based on real events so I need real people point of view and since I no longer have communication with the people the story is about then I had to change the point of view. Whew! That was a long explanation, now on with the story. **

**P.S. if you have read TB and you think it would be a waste of time to reread the first chapters again…. Think again.**

Witness a Turbulent Affair

Chapter One:

_I stretched my back and sighed as I took a look at my work. I had spent months putting it off, maybe because I was a little put off in how things had turned out, but oh well. Kagome had initially been excited about me putting her life in the form of a story… now not so much, but I had anyway. So I grabbed my cup of hot chocolate and started re-reading my story._

From what I have been told, it all began when Higurashi Kagome was around seven years old. The Takahashi family started attending her shine, and that is where all of the insanity began. The day that they began attending, there had only been one mission on Kagome's mind: _Find and be friends with the new children_. Although Kagome had two brothers Souta her older brother, and Shippo her younger brother, she still felt lonely because they were not her age.

She then learned from Souta that the Takahashi's had three sons, Bankotsu and Suikotsu (around her age), twins, and an older brother Inuyasha. Both Bankotsu and Suikotsu were very laid back; I would guess just your typical seven year olds. Inuyasaha on the other hand was very intellectual, to say the least, and he let it show in his dress style, to be blunt and to the point he was more of a geek, glasses and all.

Once she finally got acquainted with the brothers she learned that Inuyasha was eleven years old, a little too old for a seven year old to hang out with. Suikotsu was very reserved, liked to be alone most of the time, not much of a chatter. Bankotsu, opposite of Suikotsu, was very talkative and friendly, so naturally Kagome was drawn more to him because of his friendly nature. In the five years that she knew the Takahashi's she began to grow very fond of Bankotsu, you could almost say that a "crush" was forming. In the mean time, Inuyasha began a friendship with Souta; you could say they were best friends (even though they would never admit it). Shippo was too young to be with anyone else to Kagome always made sure he was with her.

Kagome tells me that a few years later, as quickly and quietly as they arrived, the Takahashi's left. Okay so they didn't move to the other side of the world, they just moved from Tokyo to Sendai, but as she was only a twelve year old at that time and it wasn't like she could go visit on her own. So Kagome being Kagome, just got over it and moved on, or so that's what she says.

Four years later Kagome, by then a sophomore in high school, was carefree and not the same little girl that she was all that time back. She was very laid back, a lover of peace, and even though some claimed that she was some how evil and dark, that was never proven, well at least no one had been able to bring forth evidence to prove such ludicrous claims. To most of her close friends she was kind and caring, but of course surrounded by the drama that is typical of high school, who wouldn't let a little darkness show every now and then?

Kagome was not alone anymore, well she hadn't been alone for a long time, back in middle school she found met me, another hippie at heart, her best friend Hoshi Sango. For some reason neither of us can recall exactly _when _we began being friends, call us forgetful I guess; all I know is that after we became friends, where ever Kagome was you would find me standing right beside her. We had been through so much together, from being each others support systems, to sometimes having to convince each other that we were not alone, even though all evidentiary support pointed to a clear "_Yes you are_", and yet having gone through all that, we had not dealt boy problems for Kagome in almost.... well ever. Little did I know that was soon to change.

Now, even though I wasn't there to witness the precise moment when Kaggy's life changed, I do know the story by heart.

It happened during one of the gathering at the shrine, Kagome was standing around, waiting for her parents, bored as usual. She had tried to hold a conversation with Shippo, but that was cut short, when her attention was caught by a slowly moving figure. She used her peripheral vision to get a better look, with out making it obvious that she was staring. She stood there in awe, completely frozen, not wanting to move (unable to move). What had walked in was the most gorgeous creature that she had ever had the pleasure to encounter. He had long silver hair that went down his back, much like a silver waterfall. He had a beard, he looked like someone that hadn't owned a razor in months, which made him look a little off and yet made his beauty so unique. He stood there tall and handsome... no handsome was not the word that she was looking for... he was.... he was beautiful, a true work of art. His eyes, oh those eyes, you could melt in the sea of those amber eyes. As she was lost in those eyes, she began to look more to his face, which had truly handsome features that's when she noticed his lips, creamy slightly pink lips, which were so inviting.

After breaking away from lecherous thoughts, because I'm sure there were more than a few, she then noticed something else, two cute little ears on the top of his head. He was a hanyou, and looked familiar.... but from where. She was sure she'd remember if she met someone like this before.

Once Kagome was able to break the trance she was in, and able to shake _certain_ thoughts from her head, she turned to Shippo, who had somehow remained oblivious to the state the hanyou had left his sister.

"Who is that?" Kagome motioned towards the breathtaking figure that by then stood by the door.

"I dunno, never seen him." Shippo then turned back to what he was doing, not offering Kagome any other thoughts on the matter.

Kagome tells me she was about to give up on trying to find out who this "silver haired wonder" was when she heard one of the parents call out a name. A name so familiar, yet so lost in her memory, but when the young man turned to give his full attention to the person who had spoken this name; she was speechless.

_"Inu...Inu..yasha?" _Her mind raced with so many questions and thoughts that she thought she'd go insane. Could this be the same Inuyasha she had met so long ago, Inuyasha, as in Takahashi Inuyasha?

**A/N: Ok this is it for chapter one, chapter 2 is on its way =) as always please read and review.**


	2. Mystery Man

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**Here is chapter two as I promised =)**

Chapter 2: Mystery Man

On the previous chapter:_**"Inu...Inu..yasha?"**__Her mind raced with so many questions and thoughts that she thought she'd go insane. Could this be the same Inuyasha she had met so long ago, Inuyasha, as in Takahashi Inuyasha?_

She told me that later that afternoon Souta confirmed her suspicion. It was Inuyasha Takahashi! She was in shock.

Back in the safety of her secluded room, a dumbfounded Kagome asked herself countless questions in comfortable silence of her room.

"How could this be? How could he be back? When did he get back? Why didn't anyone tell me about his arrival? Most importantly, why do I care? I haven't seen him in what... like years. It should not matter... should it?" Kagome says that by now she had a small collection of pictures of her childhood spread out covering her bed; she hadn't looked at these in years. There was one in particular that caught her eye, bringing it out from the middle of the pile, she smiled.

She stared at the picture of silver haired boy, coyly smiling, and could not help but recognize that things had radically changed. She studied the picture that she delicately held in her hands; Kagome giggled at the sight. Inuyasha could not have been more than eleven years old at the time the picture was taken, she knew it was taken during the winter because you could see the fire place burning in the background; he wore a yellow and light blue striped polo shirt, khakis, short silver hair combed to the side, and his most pronounced fashion accessory, his huge glasses.

"How could a person like _that_ grow up into the stunning man that walked into the shrine? HOW?! Ok... so I might sound a little shallow, but still anyone would wonder. Right? Except of course no one will have the guts to ask out loud. Ugh" Kagome by then frustrated by the mystery brought her hand to her forehead, and it landed with a slight smack. "Ouch!" She lightly rubbed her head. "I shouldn't even be thinking like this, he's a friend, a really good friend. No scratch that more like… more like a brother, a really HOT brother... wait no, don't think like that... you can't think like that."

Kagome claims spending countless hours deciphering how a person could change so much in such a short period of time, but her question remained unanswered. With a sigh of defeat she set the picture down and looked up at her ceiling. Kagome decided it was best not to dwell on the subject for too long, and put the pictures away.

Days quickly turned to weeks and Kagome tried to keep herself busy. This wasn't very difficult considering the fact she had high school life to worry about. For once she was glad that it took up most of her time, leaving only after school hours to fret about. She was involved in several school organizations that demanded her complete attention and kept her occupied.

Kagome, being Kagome, wanted to leave Tokyo, travel the world, see exotic places, heck, maybe even join the Peace Corps., but for that she needed an education so that motivated her too keep up with her school work.

Yet, no matter how busy she was, Kagome says somehow she managed to think about Inuyasha during every spare minute. It just seemed that she had no control over her thoughts. Inu, as she called him, was always so kind, caring, sweet, a flawless gentleman with a heart of gold, simply a man that could do no harm. Inu was perfection. How could she not fall for someone like that? But if you ever mention the word love she would freak out and deny it to no end, yet I always knew she was head-over-heels for the man.

Inu could make her melt with an effortless smile. The way the light danced in his amber eyes when he was truly happy, was enough to make her weak at the knees. Hell it was enough to make _me_ crumble to my feet. Unfortunately, the opportunity to see him only came once-in-a-while so, she cherished every moment that arrived.

Kagome would fight with herself concerning the fact that the hanyou looked amazing, and how she shouldn't look at him in that way. One side of her brain said she was being stupid, while the other said go for it. "I mean honestly, why waste my time thinking about him like that, when I know there is no chance in hell that anything can happen. NOTHING can ever happen. It's just wrong to think this way, because... well because it just is. Ugh... I'm so fucking stupid!" She would tell that her arguments always concluded in the same fashion, with her doing absolutely nothing.

The discussions with herself continued and time passed, excruciatingly slow as it sometimes does, but at least it passed.

Kagome currently a junior in high school and by now, was talking about Inuyasha constantly. Kagome would even count the days that she didn't see him, yes every single day was marked in her event planner (of course if asked she would deny it until she was blue in the face.)

You can say that school was Kagomes' sanctuary, not only did it give her something to do; it also allowed her time with her friends. I of course, was still among her select group friends; you know being her best friend and confidant.

Kagome and I were inseparable. I guess this is where I tell you a little bit of our past so that you can grasp the concept of our friendship. Lets see… where do I begin, I guess the beginning, right? I think I already covered when we met, well at least how I think we met. I guess all I can really say is that back then, I was a loner. Not just any loner, no…, I was the kind who liked pretending I was ok. Kind of like, I'm a lone because I chose to be, not because I have no one.

I had just lost my best friend, and coincidently so had Kagome.

Maybe that's why when we met our friendship had grown so strong so quickly. Once we started talking it was as if we had been friends forever. We were very different, Kagome was very serious and kind of depressed; I was always a much exaggerated type of happy, which came from me trying to convince myself that everything was ok. Together we kind of mellowed each other out. Balanced each other out so to speak.

Kagome took some of my happiness and I took some of her pain.

To us it didn't matter when we became friends, what was important is that we were best friends ever since. As long as we were together, we had a blast, nothing was ever too dull. Usually we spent most of the day alone, well with each other, not that we minded. We were so close, even though it sounds cliché, we could actually finish each others sentences; sometimes we didn't have to say anything at all to understand what the other person wanted.

One afternoon at my house we concluded that Kagome had three personalities (mind you, not that she had a personality disorder, just that depending on who was around Kagome would act different) For example, _Kagome-chan_ was what most of her relatives called her, it's not necessary to say that Kagome hated this name, mostly because they still considered her a little girl. When they called her this she felt young, naïve and weak. _Kagome_ was the way she acted around most everyone, she was very polite, well mannered, very calculated and predicable. Now, the one side of her that was the most dominant was Kags; you could say she was Kagomes' alter ego. Kags described the way that Kagome acted with most of her friends, easy-going, laid back, not afraid of anything.

Back then I will admit I thought Kags was the most amazing of her personalities. Sometimes I wished I could have taken just a little bit of her strength and determination.

Well enough of that, back to the real story.

Through out this whole time, Kagome was trying really hard to keep Inuyasha out of her thoughts, but it was just so difficult. She thought she'd go insane.

There was one particular morning while Kagome was walking towards the cafeteria; she spotted a young man with long flowing hair walking alone. (Kagome was and always will be, a sucker for long hair.) He was carrying a guitar case. "Oh he's a musician! How much more perfect could he get?" I'm sure she changed her initial course, to make sure to cross paths with him, because she tells me that upon closer inspection she was able to see just how pretty he was. He was about 6 feet tall and quite handsome; he had piercing brown eyes, and long hair dark as night.. Once Kagome had passed by she hurried along to get to her original destination, but now there was a sparkle in her eye.

**A/N: Ok so it's a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review**


	3. Kouga

**Chapter 3: Kouga**

On the previous chapter: _Once Kagome had passed by, she hurried along to get to her original destination, but now there was a sparkle in her eye._

She became almost instantly infatuated with him. I know because well, I was too shortly after.

I had been waiting for Kagome to arrive, so we could start our morning routine; we met every morning at the same table, and then walked around the school and well now that I think about it… that's pretty much it. Hmm, not very exciting, then again, it was high school.

"Sango, get your stuff and let's go!" I heard her yell from about six feet away, Kagome was so excited that she couldn't wait until she reached the table. "NOW Sango!"

"Wait, what? Hold on give me a sec." I, being the clutz that I am, was struggling to stuff my homework into my backpack.

"Come on. Hurry up! I have to show you something." By now Kagome was getting eager to leave, she began instinctively tapping her foot; I didn't know what she wanted all I knew was that me being the reason we were late, would be unacceptable.

"Ok, let's go." I moved so quickly that I almost tripped on my own chair.

"So what are we going to go see?" I asked as my elbow lightly nudged Kagome.

"Oh, you'll see. He's really pretty. He was heading outside, couldn't have gotten that far." Kagome pulled my hand forcing me to hasten my steps. I knew that if Kagome was this thrilled about the man, then it would definitely be worth while, so it was in my best interest to hurry up. The one thing that I knew would never fail me was Kags taste in men; most of the men she chose to look at were beautiful. As we neared the tinted double doors, we slowed down to normal walk and peeked outside. There he was, talking with a couple of friends, hair moving slightly in the wind, very movie protagonist style.

"Whoa, who is that?!" No need to state that I was exceptionally impressed.

"I have no clue, but he's really cute." Kagome responded moving away from the door. The bell rang and with a heavy sigh of disappointment we headed to our classes.

She told me later on that after so much excitement, she reluctantly headed to her class. Once at her graphic arts class, Kagome entered the dark room and as she did everyday, sat at her computer. Still stupefied and trying to wipe the smile of her face, Kagome stared blankly at the screen. Lost in thought, not really paying attention to her surroundings, Kagome was jerked back into reality as the door opened. A small amount of light was let in outlining the figure that stood by the door. At that same moment someone opened the door to the main building, letting in a gust of wind, his hair shifted with the small breeze and he ran his hand though his hair. Time stopped around Kagome, she could only concentrate on the man that had walked in. Only when someone spoke did time resume its normal pace, and Kagome could think again, well sort of. That's when she realized that she shared this class with the man that she had seen outside. It was fate, it was destiny, it was… it was… coincidence.

During lunch Kagome literally ran to the cafeteria, shoving anyone who dared get in her way and trust me you did not want to be one of the unlucky people step in front of her, to enlighten me with her newest unearthing.

"Sango, I know his name!" Kagome so enthusiastic about the precious information that she now had, that she was practically two seconds away from jumping up and down. Ok, so maybe she would never have actually jumped, but I know she felt like it.

I had been sitting at our favorite lunch table looking over a magazine, when Kagome had rushed over to my side, I always waited for her before we actually got our food.

"Who's name?" I had been too preoccupied with my reading to realize who Kagome was talking about, so practically dismissed her enthusiasm.

"The guy!" Again a dumbfounded look graced my features.

"Ugh! Pretty hair guy! His name is Kouga!"

"Wow Kags, when you want to know something, you don't stop until get it." I couldn't help but giggle a little, even though I was legitimately impressed with my friends' ability to discover information.

"Well actually it wasn't that difficult, can you believe I have him for graphic arts!"

I know she mentally kicked herself, because later on she asked me "How could I have not noticed him before?" He had always been there, but his hair had only recently grown out "Wow… Am I really that shallow?" I of course, since I had grown very fond of my live, did _not_ answer her question.

That was the day that it started, the day that Kagome began thinking about the mysterious man with long hair. He was Kagomes' haven away from Inuyasha. When he was around, he consumed up all of Kagomes' thoughts, pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

For our own safety we had to renamed Kouga, so we called him "Him." It would mean disaster if Kouga ever overheard his name. Renaming him was the only way to ensure that bystanders, including Kouga himself, didn't figure out who we referred to. So every so often you would hear us say something like _I just saw __**him… **_or _Did you see what __**him **__was wearing? _People just assumed we made a grammatical mistake and moved on with their activities, it was a fool proof plan.

For the rest of the year, Kagome and I followed "Him" around whenever we got the chance, always a few feet behind of course, hiding in a corer, pretending to read a book, or simply sitting in a table just out of his eye sight. Not that we wanted to stalk him, -sweat drop-… ok it was a little stalker-ish, but who is anyone to judge, the man was beautiful. Everything fell into place perfectly; Kouga had most of his classes near Kagomes', which made it easier to "bump into him" every so often and believe me… there was _a lot_ of bumping in.

Now that I think about it, I think one of the fondest moments that I know was imbedded into Kagomes' memory was the first time she heard Kouga laugh. It was during her graphic arts class; the guys had become bored with the current assignment and had begun playing hacky-sack. Kagome being the only girl in the class, lucky right?..., she sat at her desk and continued with her present work; well that was until she realized that if she stared at her screen she could see his reflection. A couple of minutes went by before she noticed that she had not moved as she stared at the computer screen, not wanting to call anyone's unwanted attention she move her mouse every so often pretending to her work. The guys had been playing for a while and Kagome decided to actually try to concentrate on her assignment, so she stopped her staring contest with the screen and got to work. That's when something happened, since she had not been staring at her screen Kagome didn't know what had happened exactly, all she knew was that everyone laughed. She froze as soon as she heard "Him" laugh. His laugh was exactly what she had imagined it would be. So carefree, full of joy, a laughter that could make anyone smile, how I wish I could have been there.

It was little things like that which allowed Kagome to continue with her school year, and keep what little was left of her sanity. But summer was slowly approaching and Kagome began little by little getting more and more anxious, mostly because no school meant no Kouga, and no Kouga meant her mind would be possessed by thoughts of Inuyasha.

As most things that cannot be avoided, school let out and Kagome couldn't do anything else but brace herself for the summer ahead.

**A/N: Ok so there is chapter three. I know I took forever to post it, I'm so sorry I've been really busy and I've been working on Wicked Desire, but no worries I have not forgotten about this one. And just to prove it I'm posting two chapter today. =)**


	4. What a Trip!

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**CHAPTER 3: What a trip**

On the previous chapter:_As most things that cannot be avoided, school let out and Kagome couldn't do anything else but brace herself for the summer ahead._

To make matters worse, she had learned that Inuyasha was going on vacation. She had hoped to see him a couple of times a week, that being the only way she would get through the summer, I know because, well because she would just not shut up about it. But there was nothing Kagome could do about it, he was leaving and she would not have any way of knowing when he would be back. Not that she constantly needed to know where he was, it's just that she rarely got to see him as it was, if he left then who knows when she would get to see him again. So of course Kagome devised a plan to get the information that she required.

As soon as she got home, Kagome unceremoniously asked Souta if he knew anything regarding the vacation.

"So... I hear Inuyasha is going on vacation." Kagome had to keep a fake smile, hoping that her brother would not see through her intentions. She was a pro at getting information from different sources.

"Do you know where he is going?"

Souta, unaware that he was being used, gave Kagome all the information that he knew.

"Yea, he said he's going to spend two weeks in Nagasaki. Said should be tons of fun." Souta was genuinely happy for Inuyasha; he knew how much this meant for the hanyou who was finally getting some free time on his own.

"Sounds exciting, so you're sure he's just spending two weeks there?" Kagomes' enthusiasm was not as legitimate as she was trying to make it seem.

"Yes! What's with all the questions?" Seeing that Souta was beginning to get visibly irritated, Kagome quickly ceased the interrogation.

"Nothing, I just wondering. I mean, I wish that we could go on vacations. I was just curious, that's all." Kagome made sure that this part was believable; she couldn't risk her brother becoming suspicious of her reasons for the interest. That of course marked the end of that conversation.

Two weeks. Two WHOLE weeks. Fourteen entire days. Three hundred and thirty-six hours. Well I guess it wasn't that bad, considering she had gone months without seeing him. She decided to make the best of it. It was during the summer, Kagome was sure she could find something to do to keep herself busy. "I mean it's just two weeks, how hard could it be to find something to do? Oh who am I kidding... this is going to suck!" To top everything off, I was leaving for the summer too, but that didn't come as much of a shock considering I moved every summer.

Summer came and went, and I finally returned. I could explain everything I did during the summer, but I honestly doubt that anyone would care, so let's get to the good part shall we. I know Kagome was relieved to finally have someone to talk to, I don't mean to pat myself on the back, but I was considerably important. No surprise, Inuyasha had not returned after the scheduled two weeks, as a matter of fact he was gone for the entire summer, and there was no word on when he was coming back. I don't find it necessary to state just how Kagome was going insane.

Any way Kagome and I started our senior year at high school. For the most part Kagome stayed busy with my help of course. Although sometimes Inuyasha was a big part of our conversations, we tried to keep him out. He had been gone for a really long time, and the more that Kagome thought about him, the more she missed him. It was like a horrible habit, she would think about him, and then hate herself for not having enough self-control, and then she would hate him for making her lose control. Of course she didn't really hate him, so everything would come full circle, just an awful routine.

One day, about a month after starting her senior year, while waiting for her parents outside of the shrine, Kagome says she glanced over to see a figure walking towards the shrine. She did a double-take, and then realized who "it" was. Walking by, like a vision from one of her dreams, Inuyasha had come back!

He was wearing a pair of black khakis, and a black fitted shirt. His hair seemed a bit longer, but that wasn't the kicker, when Kagome looked at him the first thing she noticed was a couple of piercings. Kagome was beyond herself, "He's gone for the summer and comes back with piercings. Oh wow! If he was beautiful before, now he's just plain hot! Wait no there's nothing plain about him." Inuyasha had a piercing on his eyebrow, which brought more attention to his amber eyes. He had another one below his lip. "Man, if I wanted to kiss him before, now his lips are irresistible. I didn't think that Inuyasha could get more attractive, once again I was wrong about him. Wait... is that a tattoo?" As Kagome took a closer look at the hanyou in question, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair revealing a tattoo of a star on his left hand. She had not noticed that Inuyasha fit so perfectly in the rebel label, not that she wanted to label him, it's just that she couldn't help herself.

Kagome snapped out of her world and came back to reality, only to find out that she was not the only one that had noticed HOT Inuyasha. Ayame, a girl that hung out around Inuyasha had noticed him too. By the time that Kagome came back to reality, Ayame was all over Inuyasha. Ayame was a quiet girl, well except for when it came to Inuyasha, always well behaved and liked by everyone. Everyone that is not including Kagome, she didn't know how people could not notice that Ayame was all over the hanyou. "Is everyone blind? I mean I know I'm no better, but at least I try to hide it." Well at least she "attempted" to hide it, but when he came back it was worse, I can honestly say I did not envy my friends' situation. He was just everything that she had imagined a man, her man, to be. Kagome tried, she really did, but it was getting harder and harder, that was until she met... "Her."

**A/N: there two chapters. =) yay!! ok please read and review thanks alot**


	5. Horse Face

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**A/N: I know it took me a while, havent had a good month, but here it is. And no I'm not a Kikyo hater, but like I said I'm taking this from real life so yea.**

On the previous chapter _Kagome tried, she really did, but it was getting harder and harder, that was until she met... __**"**__**Her**__**."**_

**Chapter 5: Horse Face**

It wasn't a surprise that Inuyasha was involved with someone, how could a man like him be single? I mean I would have been more surprised if he _had _been single, but this didn't mean it hurt any less, I know for a fact that it was a knife to the heart of my best friend.

I don't know if I ever told her that it hurt me to see her in that kind of pain, the type of pain that no one has control over. If I could have taken that agony into myself to spare her from it… I would have, without even second guessing the decision. She was like the older sister that I didn't have; I would have done anything for her. Anything.

Of course the first person, after Kagome, to know about the girlfriend was me. She had called me with in minutes after the information had registered in her brain.

My cell phone rang and after finding it I finally answered. "Ello?"

"He has a girlfriend Sango!"

"Umm who?"

"He has a girlfriend, can you believe it?"

"Whoa, slow down. _Who_ has a girlfriend?"

"Inuyasha! I can't believe I didn't know!" I'm sure the words left a sour note in Kagome's mouth, as she spoke them into the receiver.

"Damn that sucks, but… well it was kind of expected. I mean look at the man." I was not trying to be cold but it made sense in my mind. I then realized how unsympathetic my tone had been. –sweat drop- I had said that without thinking, and was glad Kagome was on the phone and not in front of me, she was my best friend but that didn't have to watch my words around her. I would like to believe that she would never have actually deliberately hurt me, but better safe than sorry.

"But… ugh I know… but still… Gee spare my feelings, why don't you!" Kagome knew I had a point, but still I was lucky she couldn't reach through the phone.

"Well what do you know about her?" I quickly tired to take Kagomes mind off the previous comment.

"Her name is Kikyo. Kikyo… something or other…" Kagome really was not interested in her last name. All she cared about was the fact that Kikyo was with Inuyasha, and apparently had a hold on him. I'm quite sure that it wouldn't have mattered who it had been that was with Inu, it probably would have gone down the same way. She was with Inuyasha, my best friends' crush, thus making her an automatic enemy.

"O…K… well what else do you know?" I have always believed that the more information you know about the enemy, the better prepared you can be when the time for confrontation comes. To enter a battle with no information on your enemy is a suicide mission. I loved my friend, but I was not about to blindly go after a person that at the moment had a major upper hand.

"Well, they've been an item for about three and a half years. Can you believe that! From what I've heard she is a chef, a part time student, they met in college. That's all I know." Kagome didn't like the fact that her information was limited, and honestly I liked it even less. I knew that I would be a significant part of Kagomes' statistic committee so I needed all the information we could gather, in order to give good advice.

"Have you seen her? Is she pretty?" This question was only to satisfy my own curiosity, not that it mattered if they had been dating for three years.

"No! I didn't even know she existed until five minutes ago!"

"Alright calm down. We'll figure this out, first you need to find a way to be closer to him." With that we said our goodbyes and both thought of ways for Kagome to get closer to Inuyasha.

At first only his family mentioned her, but as time went on it seemed that every time Kagome wanted to forget the girl's existence, someone brought her up. Pretty soon Kagomes' brother would constantly talk about her, which made Kagome incredibly suspicious that maybe Souta liked Kikyo, of course her suspicions were never proven. In any case the mere thought of Souta liking that wench was enough to make Kagome gag.

Even though, Kagome had never actually seen Kikyo she was already unbelievably jealous of her; of course Kagome would never actually admit her envy to anyone. That witch had everything that Kagome always wanted. Kagome was not looking forward to putting a face to the name; she believed that once she did her dislike for Kikyo would only grow worse. What if this Kikyo was breath-taking? How would Kagome possibly compete with that? Kagome had an enormous ego and the pride to match it, so as far as her self-doubt was concerned that was no one else's business.

The gut-wrenching moment finally arrived during Kagomes' senior year at the annual winter festival. Usually during this time, there was a day where all the families from Kagomes' shrine would get together. Inuyasha never missed out on this, never. So naturally Kagome was thrilled to see Inu.

Much to Kagomes dismay when Inuyasha showed up, he wasn't alone, snaked around his arm was a girl, who Kagome presumed was Kikyo. Her hair was the color of midnight, her dark brown eyes seemed cold, and according to my friend she had a petite frame to match the size of her personality. Kagomes assumption was verified when she over her Inuyashas' mom call the girl Kikyo. Kagome waited to be introduced to Kikyo, but that moment never came. So she ended up separating herself from the crowd and heading to the nearest corner to be alone.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" Inuyasha came over to where Kagome was standing boiling in her anger. I always found it kind of ironic that he loved calling her that and she hated that name.

"Hey." Kagome was not very happy, yet when she greeted him, Inuyasha smiled, and Kagomes anger seemed to melt. That smile of his always broke down every single one of her defenses, and I don't think she minded that fact at all.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing." She need to ask about Kikyo but didn't know how to casually bring it up. "So um… _'Do it know or forget about it!' _who was that?" Kagome motioned to Kikyo who was talking to Inuyashas mother.

Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha made the next statement "That's Kikyo." With that simple two word sentence, Kagomes heart broke. Funny how even though he never said _it's my girlfriend_ that's what was understood.

What happened after that? I am not really sure, Kagome could not recall, everything was a blur. So I'm not even going to try to guess

After that day, Kagome often found herself wondering why Inuyasha was with Kikyo, but she could never find a reason. _"What the hell is so great about her?! She's not even pretty. She's plain, cold, possessive, clingy, suffocating, the complete opposite of what __**I**__ think he should have. I HATE HER! Fucking horse face! "_

This was not an exaggeration on Kagomes behalf. Kikyo was all those things. Some would also say she was shy, but Kagome figured out that the reason she was so quiet was because she was the type of person that puts everyone under a microscope. Finding people's flaws was like a pastime for her.

"I HATE HER!" Kagome slammed her hand on the table, as she sat with Me during lunch, discussing their new favorite subject.

"I know." I had heard all of this many times before, so it wasn't shocking anymore.

"You know who she reminds me of?"

"Um… a horse?" I tried to humor Kagome.

Kagome giggled. I had succeeded. "Well yes… but no… She reminds me of Ursula. You know how she's always trying to take peoples souls for the sake of keeping the prince."

"Wow Kagome, where do you come up with these things?" I never ceased to be amused by her friends' total and complete dislike of Kikyo. At that moment the bell rang and the friends headed off to class. This conversation would have to be finished some other time.


	6. Cant get away

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. I apologize for taking so long to update, my computer decided to be funny and corrupt this chapter three times.**

On the previous chapter: _"This conversation would have to be finished some other time."_

Did I ever mention that Kags is bassists, a good one too? Oh and Inu, he plays the guitar, among other things. So what did we come up with as means of getting closer to Inu? We we're going to get her to be the bassist in his band. Genius right? I mean it wasn't difficult considering the fact that both Shippo and Souta were part of this "band." Ok, so it wasn't our greatest idea… but it was a start. It took us until the end of senior year for her to infiltrate the band…but we did it.

As for me things weren't difficult…after all I was, what I have always been… just a bystander. Things were slightly different now but not by much. Kags was living with me, we were taking the same college courses and of course… we spent all the time we possibly could together. With Kags now behind enemy lines, I was the one in charge of driving her to practices and keeping an eye out for any changes between her and Inu. I would never leave my sister behind. She needed me… so of course I happily obliged.

Besides… without me there, Kags would have been in trouble several times. For instance, one night we arrived to practice… and there was an unknown vehicle parked in the driveway. It took Kags all of three seconds to realize who's it was.

"Sango…give me your keys." The demanding tone in her voice warned me that she was not quite playing around.

"I don't think so Kags." I try to put the keys in my pocket.

"Give them to me… it'll just take a minute." The look in her eyes reassured me that if… IF… I handed over my keys; she would most definitely cause major damage to that car.

"You don't think they would find out who did it?"

"Only IF we get caught…"

I had to practically drag her inside… that night it felt like a horribly long practice, even though we left earlier than usual.

On the up side we had fun filled practices too. That is when the wicked witch of the west wasn't around to ruin the fun.

"Sango, why don't you sing?" Kagome's face had a mixture of amusement and fear that I had not seen before. I have to admit, I was slight entertained.

"Umm, because… I can't. I couldn't sing to safe my life Kags, you know that." I couldn't believe she had actually asked me that, she more than anyone knew I didn't want to sing.

"Well…Inu wants me to sing a song. He said 'If you can't find someone to sing it… then you have to sing it.' Can you believe him?"

"Hahaha, well seems you're like you're screwed." I moved away quite quickly in order to avoid a punch in my arm. Kags might look scrawny but the chick packs a punch. In the mist of our little chat, we neglected to notice that, for my ill fortune, Inuyasha over heard our conversation.

"That's a good idea Sango, why don't you sing? You could keep Kagome-chan company up there." As he asked this he flashed one of his famous knee-weakening, heart stopping, and breathtaking smiles.

"Umm, because… well… like I told Kags, I can't sing." I know I look like an idiot right now, but honestly I don't care… the man is a Greek god… who cares how bad I look right now.

"Oh come on Sango, even if you think you can't sing… a woman's voice always sounds better than a male's voice." Another smile.

I'm weak. I'm sorry.

"Umm… oh…okay. Sure." I know, I'm a weakling…but I don't care. I mean what else was I supposed to say?

I turn to Kags and she is laughing at me.

She leaned over and whispered as so only I could hear. "Haha, so much for not wanting to sing, what happened?"

"Oh shut up. I don't know how he did that." And I really didn't.

After that day, I was at every practice trying not to sound too bad. If not because I was there for Kags I would have quit two practices after I knew Ayame was going to be singing too. She just didn't sit well with me, well she didn't sit well with Kags either and I think that's the reason I didn't like her. She was always around Inuyasha, putting her slimy hands on him, 'oh Inuyasha you're so funny' then a cheesy smile…ugh disgusting.

Since I can remember it was the same way, if Kags had an issue with someone so did I; if I had a problem with someone it was Kags problem too. I loved her for that; we were never alone as long as we had each other. I would have given anything to see her happy, and it just so happened that Inuyasha made her happy.

Ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything for them? Or tried to solve their problems that you can't sleep at night? Needed them to be happy so bad, that it breaks _you_ up inside? Ever tried to give someone advice but you don't know what to say, or even where to start?

I have.

Ever been lost for words in front of that special someone? Have you found the person you've given your love to, only to have it thrown back in your face? Ever been heart broken?

I have, and I would have rather been damned than let Kags go through something like that alone and get hurt.

I was going to say whatever I had to say to make sure he would return her love. Do whatever I had to do to make him understand how much he was needed, so she would finally be able to sleep. Of course I was gonna do all of this, with her help and assistance.

It seemed like no matter what she would do he would always follow her around.

I'd like to submit into the court, evidence number one: One time we were in a fender bender, it could not have been at the worse time too; we hadn't eaten all day and we didn't get home till late at night. My car couldn't be driven with out major work, but the upside was that the officer that responded was beautiful.

Fortunately for us, my uncle said he would fix it at no charge. We just needed to find the part that needed to be replaced. So we drove to the middle of no where, ok so we might have been lost, but Kags managed to look up from what she was doing.

"Sango, is that… is that Inu?" she motioned to the side of the road.

"What?" I strained to look at the car that we were driving by. Sure enough, standing on the side of the road next to a car was the silvered hair hanyou. "What the hell is he doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, can't I get away from him? Not even getting lost helps!" Case and point.

Most of the year went by without a major incident. The only thing that happened was that I got engaged to my long time friend and one year boyfriend Miroku Takari. Let's just say that Kags didn't seem as thrilled as me. I really don't know how she felt about it, we never really discussed it.

And the topic stayed an unspoken subject, until the day I left. See some issues had occurred with my family and we decided that they would drop me off my, at that time fiancé. Our wedding was very fast, not really what I wanted. The one thing that was missing from my wedding was my real maid of honor. I did have a girl there to take the place, but she wasn't my choice, it was just last minute and there was no way to get Kags to where I was living. Since we became good friends I had always told Kags that she would be my maid of honor, which was her right for standing with me for so long. And yet it didn't happen, so what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life… wasn't as happy as it should have been.

One day a mutual friend of Kags and I messaged me to let me know that as far as anyone was concerned, I was the worst friend on the face of the earth. I wanted to say so many things, but it hurt so bad… that I couldn't. To top things off Kags called me a couple of days later, and through the course of the conversation she revealed to me that she no longer trusted me. That's when I realized the maybe I was a terrible friend, I had thought of only my happiness and left my best friend behind. The one thing I told myself I would never do, I did it on the first chance of personal happiness. I cried myself to sleep for weeks to come.

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed. I really planned for this to be longer but like i said my computer decided that it wouldnt. I will be posting regularly.**


	7. Phase One

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**Chapter 7: Phase One**

On the previous chapter: _The one thing I told myself I would never do, I did it on the first chance of personal happiness._ _I cried myself to sleep for weeks to come._

I had not gone through something that difficult in a long time. I know you would say that when you lose a friend well you just make another one, but it wasn't that easy…at least not for me. I had moved about a days travel away from the place I had lived my entire life, left my relatives behind, new friends where non-existent, and my old friends well… they too were non-existent.

But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that so lets get back to the real story shall we, eventually out of not being able to tell anyone else I suppose, Kagome called me. She informed me that after what seemed ages Inuyasha and Kikyo had finally split. I almost jumped out of my chair; this was the opportunity of a life time, for Kags of course. That little wench had been stuck to him at the hip for more than three years. After discussing the details of the situation it was determined that, yes, Kikyo was insane, and yes he was better off without her. Yes, Inuyasha had ended it, but no, Kags did not have a plan of attack.

All I could offer at the moment was what seemed to me like the most reasonable advice.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, you need to do it fast." In my experience when a relationship goes sour, people tend to think that another relationship is the solution. It's stupid, when you really think about it, true, but lets be honest…we've all been there and we've all thought the same thing, either that or have sworn off relationships only to break that soon after.

I know she didn't want to be the rebound, but sometimes things grow from that. I mean I would have loved to give her more advice, but at the moment my heart was no longer invested in it. I still cared about her, I still loved her, she was my sister, but after about eight months without contact, well you can't blame me for getting involved and consumed by my lonely sad life. I knew for a fact that she would not get over him quickly, but I had thought maybe by this time she had at least gotten herself a distraction.

How wrong I was.

I really don't know what course of action she decided on at the moment, all I know are the results. A couple of weeks later I received a phone call.

"What's the legal age for relationships?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Confused did not even begin to describe my present state of mind.

"Well lets say I wanted to date someone younger…what is the youngest legal age?"

"Umm seventeen I think, why? What the hell are you thinking of doing?"

"What seventeen is legal? What the fuck? That's stupid, ugh."

"What's going on Kagome?"

"He's dating a seventeen year old. Can you believe that a SEVENTEEN year old!"

"OH….Ok I see the problem. Wait what were you going to do if that age wasn't legal? ...Wait we're you planning on reporting it?"

The silence on the other end of the receiver told me everything I needed to know. But don't lose faith in Kags, not yet, she might seem a little off…but come on, she was desperate at this point.

"So what if you can't have him, no one can? What were you going to do…send him to jail?"

Uncontrollable laughter.

I guess she realized how mad she sounded at this point. See she just wasn't thinking straight. We talked for another hour maybe after that, most of the conversation consisted of how I told her she had to of made her move fast, and how she just wasn't fast enough. I reassured her things would be ok, I mean honestly how long could a twenty something year old hold a serious relationship with someone who's biggest worry in life is what she's going to wear tomorrow? I apologize if I sound a little harsh, but I've been through stuff that a seventeen year old would not be able to handle and Inuyasha is something a seventeen year old cannot handle.

Before we hung up that day I told her that soon I'd be by her side, and I would help her find a solution once and for all. Honestly maybe I was just tired of my friend being dragged along for the ride, I mean if things weren't going to happen between I think the sane thing would be for her to know, and deal with it.

I could talk about what happened between then and the time I finally returned, but since we're being honest, I doubt that you actually care. So moving on, a couple of months later I moved back, and somehow it was as if I had never moved. We hung out almost every day; it was as if we had never drifted apart.

I started work at a huge company that was super stressful, and I picked up smoking. Nah, scratch that, the stress was an excuse that validated the fact that I wanted to smoke and not long after that Kags started smoking too. We had never really done anything rebellious ever; we were good girls, a little crazy but all in all good.

Now that I was with Miroku, I could try things without the fear of disappointing anyone. My marriage was liberating I think for both Kags and me, we had someone with experience that could guide us through our experiments so to speak.

Miroku had been a rebel back in the day, he had done everything, smoked everything he could smoke, drank, and partied to his hearts content. Then I came along and sort of mellowed him out, I mean when we first got married he even stopped smoking cigarettes.

"Ok, just make sure to inhale and hold it in. Kinda like your smoking a cigarette, but longer. Ok?"

That was the first time Miroku introduced us to smoking something other than cigarettes.

"Then slowly exhale."

I've got to say…it wasn't for me, but it brought him and Kags closer. It was something that was theirs and no one else's. Sometimes she would come over and they'd go out to the balcony for a while then we'd watch a movie. I liked the fact that my best friend was good friends with my husband, I miss that.

Anyway, a couple of months of that…and well trying more things, we finally decided to get moving on the whole Inuyasha situation.

We devised a plan of attack that sent me into the mouth of the wolf, or hanyou in this case. All I had to do was infiltrate enemy lines and well take a look around… and hopefully bring back useful information. Quite simple actually, it was getting out unharmed that was the hard part.

Well there really isn't a safe way to go into something like that and come back exactly the same way you went it. Yet, even knowing that I was risking a mental break down I still decided to go in.

Phase One: Befriending the Subject

All it took was a well strategically timed message from me to Inuyasha via Kags. Since we were acquaintances, well friends before, it didn't seem conspicuous when I asked to be added to his new online network. Soon enough he messaged me.

- Original Message -  
From: Yasha  
To: Sango  
Date: Apr 14, 2009 3:30 AM  
Subject: hey

I tried to add you but I forgot your last name. It won't let me add you unless I have ur last name or email address.

Gay…

I added him and I thought to myself…wow that was easy enough. Now all I needed was to start being "friendly."

- Original Message -  
From: Sango  
To: Yasha  
Date: Apr 15, 2009 8:33 PM  
Subject: RE: hey

I was looking through ur profile… I used to live in Sendai. Why am I telling you this? Idk…I thought I'd let you know… but I don't think too often, so when I do I surprise myself… well I need to stop blabbing. Besides I doubt you remember who I am.

I know it was a lame message, but I needed something innocent and something that wouldn't throw up any red flags. And well it had a couple open ended questions that would let me know if he wanted to start talking to me.

- Original Message -  
From: Yasha  
To: Sango  
Date: Apr 16, 2009 12:26 AM  
Subject: hey

Yes of course I know who you are! I had told KAGs…I mean Kagome-chan to tell you to add me a LONG time ago cus I couldn't remember your last name…AND she told me she also didn't know your last name. Gee I thought she was your bff HA!

Anyways, yea I used to live in Sendai from '91 to '95. When were you there?

- Original Message -  
From: Sango  
To: Yasha  
Date: Apr 16, 2009 11:40 AM  
Subject: RE: hey

Well Kags…her name is Kags, you know minus the '-chan'… is my bff but she didn't know if I had updated my last name… so there…

Well I lived in there for a while… but considering the fact that in '91 I was like 3 years old…I don't think it would have mattered lol. Dang ur old…lol I'm just kidding… ur not THAT old. Oh btw happy b-lated birthday. My b-day just passed too.

- Original Message -  
From: Yasha  
To: Sango  
Date: Apr 16, 2009 1:49 PM  
Subject: hey

LOL whatever! We're JUST 4 yrs apart! GRR :(

BTW I'll never look old, muahaha everyone around me ages while I stay the same. Soon I'll be calling you the old one! Happeh OLD b-day to you tooo HAHA!

Kags wasn't with me when I received his response, but it only took me three seconds after reading it to call her. She of course could not stop laughing and we decided that after I responded she would too and act outraged.


	8. In motion

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**I also do not own the networking site used to send these messages.**

**A/N: Realizing that reading the messages and the writing in between was a little difficult on the last chapter the messages will be italicized. I will not be correcting the grammar in the messages, since they are real messages. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: In motion**

On the previous chapter: _Kags wasn't with me when I received his response, but it only took me three seconds after reading it to call her. She of course could not stop laughing and we decided that after I responded she would too and act outraged._

I have to admit that at this particular point in time we didn't really have a mapped out plan, it was more of a rough draft.

_- Original Message -  
From: **KAGS**  
To: _**_Yasha _**_  
__Date: Apr 16, 2009 1:02 PM__  
__Subject: O_o_

_My BFF just told me wots going on...I can't believe u would tell her that I don't know her last name...You dork!  
I won't call you something else out of respect to your parents.__  
FYI it's: Sango Tajiya  
And those who put our friendship into question have never forgotten their mistake.  
AND don't call me Kagome-chan that name repulses me.  
Either call me KAGS or call me Kagome but NEVER EVER call me that AGAIN!  
Don't mess with me Inuyasha cuz then you'll REALLY get to know ME.  
And that's a step in which there is no going back to "Kagome-chan"  
or do you have the balls for it? Inuyasha._

_**...**_

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha__  
_**_To: **KAGS **_**_  
_**_Date: 16 Apr 2009, 4:15 PM__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_Never! I had already told you before that I can't call you by that name. Don't mess with you? Har! I laugh! I've known you for whatever you can even remember! Besides your family, I don't think there's anyone else that knows you better! Not even your bff. For me, you'll be forever known as Kagomeeee! AKA Kagome-chan!~ (._.) Don't mess with you? I can mess you up! Especially when I got...hmmm... How can I say this? Let's say, expect to get tagged if you try any funny monkeh business! See ya __this Sunday__ with a huge smirk on mah face! Muahaaha pwned!_

_"And those who put our friendship into question have never forgotten their mistake." - What is that about? What mistake?_

_**...**_

Outrage did not even begin to describe Kagomes emotions at that moment. He challenged everything that she stood for. It was only then that we started getting some insight on who the real Inuyasha really was. A cocky bastard, not that Kags had any problem with a little cockiness; I would go as far as to say that it excited her to find out that he wasn't all sweetness and kindness. There were so many layers to this man and discovering every one of them became her purpose.

I on the other hand, I was starting to get a little bit nervous. I mean I was going to go in, I would be vulnerable and as things were coming together I realized that we knew nothing of this man we called Inu. Scary thought isn't it, trying to play someone who could possibly be more mischievous than you.

Don't get me wrong, Kags and I we're pretty good at mind games. Its all about strategy, careful planning, and flawless executions; but for that you need to know the subject and the more we got to know Inu, the more worried I became. He was unpredictable and that is dangerous when you're depending on a specific outcome.

So I needed a way to get into his head, explore a bit, and hope to be able to find my way back. What better way than to throw him off his game a little, bring him down a peg or two.

_**...**_

_- Original Message -  
From: **Sango**  
To: _**_Yasha __  
_**_Date: Apr 16, 2009 9:33 PM__  
__Subject: How dare you_

_How dare you say that you know Kags better than me! Oh really u know her more than me? Then what's her middle name? cus anyone with a bit of intelligence would get her middle name_

_**...**_

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha_**_  
__To: **Sango**_**_  
_**_Date: Apr 17, 2009 12:00 AM__  
__Subject: How dare you_

_HA! That's a trick question! She doesn't have one!_

_**...**_

The easiest way is to play the "I know something you don't" card. If it doesn't throw him off, it at least grabs subject's attention.

Kags went over to the house and like she usually did she decided to spend the night, meaning we would smoke a few cigarettes talked about meaningless things and then…we would write messages; only after carefully thinking about what would be said of course.

**...**

_- Original Message -  
From: **KAGS**  
To: _**_Yasha __  
_**_Date: Apr 16, 2009 11:00 PM__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_LMFAO!_

_My family? HA! That's hilarious! They don't even know me... they only know wat I allow them to know. __  
__And if they don't know me, then how can u say YOU know me better than SANGO? You know NOTHING about ME... you only think you do!  
Wats with the "Har!" wat are u a pirate?  
Glad we established the fact that my name is Kagome!  
DONT fucking call me Kagome-chan!  
IM NOT GONNA WARN YOU AGAIN!  
Maybe I didn't make myself clear, when I said DONT mess with me. But you did and there's no going back. Just keep that in mind.  
and what's with the "tagged" wat are u gonna bodyspray me? Ooo I'm shaking_

_/"And those who put our friendship into question have never forgotten their mistake." - What is that about? What mistake?/wat does it sound like,... mistake = questioning our friendship_

_"Especially when I got...hmmm... How can I say this? Let's say, expect to get tagged if you try any funny monkeh business!" - wat the fuck does that even mean?_

_**...**_

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha_**_  
__To: **KAGS **_**_  
_**_Date: Apr 17, 2009 3:30 AM__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_Sent this tree times but the network is being gay._

_Hellz yah I'm a pirate! Can't ya see it on my profile? You've already warned me once, what makes you think I'll honor your second warning? lawl! And don't worry; I'll keep that in mind all night, wondering what kind of punishment or dangerous trouble you're gonna give meh. Cuz I like danger and handle it with ease. Not only cuz that's what the D stands for in my middle initial, but cuz its the way I live! You're gonna get tagged as in photo tagged to show you the Kagome-chan I know and adored 3, if you don't calm down, and body spraying you isn't a bad idea HA! Don't worry about the shaking; I have that affect on girls._

_Anyway, here is something related I wrote for speech back in the day when I was in college._

_"In my opinion, there are many identities that make up one's self. For example, the way you're with your parents, in the sense of the way you act and your personality is probably different than when you're with your friends, teachers, and strangers. Your personality changes between each group, they're probably alike but different. The point that I'm trying to make is "know who you really are." As for myself, I believe that the "real" Inuyasha is when I'm with my immediate family. My family can guess about my other personalities, but of course they really don't know for sure. And especially parts of which we wouldn't want them to know, or that some of us don't feel they deserve to be part of it. Some could argue, however, it is common sense to believe we truly are the ones when we were young."*_

_You could say I'm living in the past, but I'm also living in the now. You were Kagome-chan back then and still is now! Accept it and you're not gonna change me. Unless..._

**_..._**

**_*Disclaimer: Quote from a college paper was written by a real person, I did not write it and do not take any credit for the quote. To protect the identity of real people, the name of the writer will not be released._**


	9. Study the Subject

**Disclaimer: I am already broke so to insure that I don't lose the three dollars that I have in my savings account, Chachi (my green flying monkey) advised me to go ahead and inform you of that I do not own Inuyasha. =)**

**I also do not own the networking site used to send these messages.**

**A/N: I was supposed to answer a question asked by ****MidnightFlame325**** on the last chapter, but being forgetful as I am…well I forgot. Yes MidnightFlame325, Kagome has…what the word…oh yes…**_**slight **_**mental issues. (Maybe more than slight, at least in this story)**

**Chapter 9: Study the Subject**

On the previous chapter: _You could say I'm living in the past, but I'm also living in the now. You were Kagome-chan back then and still is now! Accept it and you're not gonna change me. Unless…_

We didn't get his message until early the next morning, and we were quite speechless. I mean we knew he was confident, but we had no idea just how cocky he was. This was good right? I mean we were pulling back the layers, each one more astounding and shocking than the previous.

After getting over the initial surprise, my competitiveness kicked in; if he thought what he wrote was deep, oh how wrong he was. We needed something impressive, awe inspiring, and just as shocking.

Kags and I decided that the best way to get effective messages was to work together; I mean we were in deep shit so we might as well use team work. We had always been good at working together, and two is always better than one. Besides he would never find out, that was the whole point of this mind war, to complete the objective and get out with out blowing our cover. Trust me at this point my ass was on the line, and I was going to do everything to win.

Ultimately if Kags got what she wanted…then she would be happy, maybe she'd be able to experience what I have with Miroku. Everyone deserves a shot at love and if I had to help so she could get it, then so be it.

I told Kags to work on the body of the message, I would work on a response for his "inner-child" argument.

…

_- Original Message -  
From: **KAGS**  
To: _**_Yasha _**_  
__Date: Apr 17, 2009 10:45 AM__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_well, well...Inuyasha...__You think that because you used to know me, u have me all figured out? Well how wrong you are... u have no idea what kind of punishment I can dish out. I mean if you like it rough, you should have just told me from the start._

_And I really hate to be the one to break your image of a perfect world but I am NOT a little girl anymore, whether you choose to see that or not. It's really not up to YOU or anyone. This is my life. And fuck if I'm gonna let my past stop me from being ME! Because I know what I want and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna get it._

_You have no idea why I want to leave "Kagome-chan" behind... because if u did...you wouldn't be calling me that. If you want to get to know the real me then, I can show you who I am. Unless... of course, you're SCARED!_

_I bet I did have you thinking all night... its ok I have that effect. But you have no idea the kind of trouble you're in... the reason I warned u a second time is because I know for a fact that you can't handle me. I'm too much of a woman for you... you might get girls to shake just by looking at you but you're gonna have to try ALOT harder than that to have any kind of effect on me._

_Well if you believe that the only true self is the one of yourself as a child fine. But I believe that you're not your young self nor that you completely wish that you were. We all have a part of our inner child yes, but that doesn't mean that that's all we can be. We should learn from our childhood, it should be the foundation of who we are, but not necessarily all that we are, because it's foolish to believe that a child could survive alone in this world. That's why we build on our inner child but can only be that which we think best represents us as a WHOLE not just a part. there will always be a piece of our young selves in us, although I wish it wasn't so, but if that inner child was all we needed to survive then we would not have changed at all and YOU and I would not be having this conversation._

_Kagome-chan is who I learned from, but she is not all that I can or want to be any longer. Kagome is my foundation, and who I am NOW is Kags. U don't have to call me by that name, and I don't expect you to, BUT it IS who I am._  
_Kagome. K-A-G-o-m-e "Kags"_

_…_

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha__  
_**_To: **KAGS **_**_  
_**_Date: 17 Apr 2009, 18:07__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_lol whatever the trouble I'm in I don't think I'll learn anything from it. _

…_  
_

At some point during the day we decided that well we should both message him, not exactly one right after the other, just a couple of hours apart. Maybe if we both messaged him, he would some how slip. Besides we wrote a whole page message and he responded with one line, it could have been taken as a sign of us striking a nerve, but knowing him, he was probably just too fucking lazy to respond.

I wrote him something that was sure to grab and hold his attention. After coming to the conclusion that after he responded to my message, because trust me he _would_ respond, I would keep his attention and keep playing the '_lets all be friends'_ angle.

After, and only after, would Kags respond to his previous one liner.

…

_- Original Message -__  
__From: **SaNgO**_**_  
_**_To: _**_Yasha __  
_**_Date: Apr 17, 2009 6:00 PM__  
__Subject: RE:_

_so u agree that her name is Kags. right?_

…

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha_**_  
__To: **SaNgO **__  
__Date: 17 Apr 2009, 18:06__  
__Subject: RE:_

_WTH? What gave you that idea? Never!_

_**...**_

"Gotcha! And now that I have your attention… let's play a game, shall we?" The smile on my face morphed into a smirk.

…

_- Original Message -__  
__From: **SaNgO**  
To: _**_Yasha _**_  
__Date: Apr 17, 2009 6:25 PM__  
__Subject: RE:_

_why not? u know, deep inside u know that her name is Kags. instead of arguing over her name maybe u should just get to know her. u'll see that she's actually a pretty awsum, badass chick._

…

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha__  
_**_To: **SaNgO **_**_  
_**_Date: 17 Apr 2009, 18:27__  
__Subject: RE:_

_Get to know who? I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about. lol!_

…

_- Original Message -  
From:** SaNgO**  
To: _**_Yasha _**_  
__Date: 17 Apr 2009, 18:41  
Subject: RE:_

_KAGS I'm talking about KAGS! She's super cool and I think you know she is. It's just ur in denial. I mean I know Kags. Ask me anything u want to know about her and I can tell you, not only because I know her but because she is MY BEST FRIEND._

_…_

"The bait is set, and now we wait." Kags and I exchanged knowing glances.

Sometime after that last message we started drinking and smoking a few cigarettes, trying to kill sometime before restarting the conversation between Kags and Inu. She didn't want to seem desparate to respond.

Kags was determined to show him just how much not a child she was, he had layers, but so did she. And we we're doing things that he would never believe, but instead of giving him an information overload, we concluded that letting him know that she drank was a good start.

Inuyasha was known to have a few drinks, so it was the smartest course of action in order show him that they have things in common.

**…**

_- Original Message -__  
__From: **KAGS**_**_  
_**_To: _**_Yasha _**_  
__Date: Apr 17, 2009 9:34 PM__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_ok well I may not be sober...  
But I will tell you this...  
"Fuck-off"  
LMFAO_

**…**

_- Original Message -  
From: _**_Yasha__  
_**_To: **KAGS **__  
__Date: 18 Apr 2009, 20:19__  
__Subject: RE: O_o_

_lol 1 beer!_

**…**

Ok so maybe we miscalculated that one. Would not happen again; all we had now was to wait for that Sunday; he was supposed to show up to the shrine with his famous smirk. Only time would tell what would happen that day.


End file.
